It is well recognized that in certain applications, heat shrink labels provide a number of distinct advantages over paper and non-shrinkable plastic labels. For example, if the label or film is to be applied to a container or article having a curved, conical, or irregular surface underlying the label, the heat-shrink label can readily be shrunk to conform to the surface anomalies of the container. This conforming capability, in turn, provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance for the labeled container.
Prior known methods of closely forming film labels wrapped around containers utilize exclusively the application of heat impinging directly upon the film label causing the label's plastic film structure to shrink until the label closely conforms to the container's contours. Prior known methods and apparatuses utilize mainly heated air, or direct infrared irradiation, to initiate and complete the shrinking process of the laminated film labels to the containers. In most applications, the film label must be heated to a temperature of at least 470° F. in order to elevate the film's temperature sufficiently so that the film label will shrink enough to conform to the contour of the container.